Talk:Necklace (n)
FROM FACEBOOK =http://www.facebook.com/groups/interslavic/ = Steeven RadzikowskiNECKLACE: KOLJE MNISTO KADENA NOTE: Večinstvo naših jezykov ima slovo "KOLJE" "MNISTO" jest praslovjansko slovo "KADENA" je južna rječ' .......Tvoj komentar? http://slovknig.wikia.com/wiki/Necklace_(n) http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1950545261751&set=o.287915484553597&type=1&ref=nf **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít KOLIE ima RUS/UKR/MAK/POL. a što kaže etymologija ? iz čego je slovo kolie....okolo ???10 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít a češskij takože ima KORALE, isto jako Bielaruskij :)10 hours ago ·Like ·1 **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít v slovnike je for neck/throat...GRLO, ŠIJA....možno by bylo dobro stvoriti niejaki derivati ot tutih slov, bo korien je vsimi razumien.10 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100001649277044Vitold Rozsvícený To jako náhrdelník?8 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen This is what my Sorbian dictionaries give: HSB: našijny rjećaz DSB: rješazk wob šyju RUE: накарчник, колья I think "koľje" will be ok.7 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ok, no cz/sl/sk/hrv/srb ne budu razumieti.7 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/vojtech.merunkaVojtěch Merunka I jako bude jedin "koralek=businka=perla"? Možeme to slovo dielati ot njego.6 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/Adrian.KazmierskiAdrian Kaźmierski Rue - jakij to jest jezyk?6 hours ago via Mobile ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít Voala..BROŽ, BROŠ, BROŠKA, BROZSKA......ne je točno necklace, no sije slovo imajut vsi jazyky, može naprimier byti NAŠIJNA BROŠ :)6 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1329723772Dražen Buvač Sto do djavola je kadena? I Srbi i Hrvati kazu OGRLICA6 hours ago via Mobile ·Like ·1 **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ali ne znam da li ljudi budut ovu konstrukciju razumieti :))6 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít kadjena ogrlica, fuj.6 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1329723772Dražen Buvač Nakit: ogrlica, narukvica, prsten6 hours ago via Mobile ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít narukvica a prsten sut na ruku, oni hočut na šiju/grlo/krk6 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít grlo-brož, krko-brož, hehe6 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1329723772Dražen Buvač Ja sam htěl pokazati logiku slov: NARUKVICA ide na ruku, OGRLICA ide o grlo... Daže Česi i Slovaci kažut grdlenik ili podobno. Južni Sloven, razumě slovo KOLJA jako "slaughter".3 hours ago ·Like ·1 **http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen ‎@Jan: Jestli cz/sl/sk/hrv/srb ne budut razumeti KOLJE, to može NAŠIJNIK? Ima paru glasov i myslim, že to slovo je dostatočno samoobjasňajuče, ne?3 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen ‎@Adrian: RUE = Rusinski (Karpatorusinski).3 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/T.tellurМартин Чудек Ogrlica ili našijnik by imalobyti primarne slovo..3 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/T.tellurМартин Чудек Ibo vsi Slovieni to budut rozumieti3 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/ijzeren.janJan van Steenbergen Myslim, že dľa Poľakov OGRLICA so vsěm ne bude razumlivo. To zvuči množej kak někaka zelenina.3 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ja myslim ze našijnik je dobre3 hours ago ·Like ·2 **http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1424387146Jan Vít ili možno nagrdelnik :) postoji pytanije jako dobro razumi ostalni slovieni ?3 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/T.tellurМартин Чудек Nagrdelnik ne bude dobre za južnih i izhodnih2 hours ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/vojtech.merunkaVojtěch Merunka šija znajut vsi, ne? našijnik jest dobre, myslim.about an hour ago ·Like ·1 **http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. He he ... Dražen Buvač napisal: "Sto do djavola je kadena? I Srbi i Hrvati kazu OGRLICA" Očevidno, ty ne poslušal dalmatinska pesnja, "Projdi Vilo" gde oni pevajut: "Niz KADENE od sarca mog" > 1. http://youtu.be/3KjxxNn3fGI - Klapa Kal 2. http://youtu.be/UEo8VKQvWsQ - Gibonni :>)http://www.facebook.com/groups/interslavic/Klapa kal - Projdi Vilowww.youtube.comGostovanje Klape Kal na Varaždinskoj televiziji29 minutes ago ·Like · **http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.. OK ...." NAŠIJNIK"28 minutes ago ·Like **http://www.facebook.com/steeven.radzikowskiSteeven Radzikowski ‎.... Ale znalazłem też prasłowiańskiego słowa "MNISTO" ... tutaj: http://ubuntuone.com/p/18oB/ *monisto n. o ‘necklace’ ESSJa XIX 209-211 CS OCS monisto (Euch.) ‘necklace’ E Ru. monísto ‘necklace’ S SCr. monisto (eccl.) ‘necklace’; Bulg. manísto ‘necklace, beads’ PIE *mon(H)-i- Cogn. Skt. maní- (RV+) n. ‘necklace’; Lat. monile n. ‘necklace’; OHG menni n.‘necklace’